Finally Found
by MagicallyChallenged
Summary: AU Jate  Kates sister has played matchmaker so many times that Kate is about ready to give up on love, could this last match be the perfect one for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I have been reading a lot of AU Jate fics and started writing one of my own, hopefully ****i**** will get more readers than my last fic which I think is a bit of a flop due to falls in reviews so hope you all enjoy.**

Kate sat on the kitchen countertop and swung her legs back and forth watching as Tess pottered around the room her gaze focused on the black leather portfolio in her hands. Kate had been sat for so long on the countertop she was beginning to think that maybe there was something wrong with the photographs.

"Well...?" she asked, looking anxiously at Tess who looked up from the pictures and smiled. Walking over to her younger sister she handed her back the portfolio and picked up the plastic wallet containing the newest shots.

"They're amazing Katie, you don't need me to tell you that..." she said, watching as Kate blushed and her gaze fell to the floor.

"Thanks Tess, you know you're opinion means a lot to me I was just having one of those days today, you know where you totally doubt anything you do..."

"You seem to have a lot of those..." she smiled, placing the plastic wallet back down and lifting herself onto the countertop next to Kate. She wrapped her arm around Kates shoulder and pulled her head to her shoulder smiling at how normal this felt. They had always been close ever since their mom died when they were younger, Tess had been the strong one and had taken care of Kate and now Kate paid her back for all that love and affection by babysitting whenever she could.

"So... being that you trust my and all, and you value my opinion..." Tess began, reaching out for the cookie jar and taking out two choc chip cookies, keeping one for herself and giving the other to Kate.

"Yeah..." Kate sensed there was an ulterior motive to her sister's kindness, her voice gave it away. She brought the cookie up to her mouth but didn't bite into it knowing that once she did that was it, cookies meant compliance to Kate and Tess that was how they always wagered things ever since they were kids.

"Leo has a friend..." Tess began sitting upright and taking a bite out of her cookie, brushing her curly blonde hair behind her ears and not looking at her sister. She didn't have to; she knew the exact look on her sister's face it was the same one she had every time Tess had tried to set her up on a blind date. Kate let out a sigh and shook her head, her mocha coloured curls spiralling down to cover her face "...Come on Katie, you haven't had a date since... well since forever, plus he's hott..." Tess finished, looking over at her sister whose eyes told tales of that search for that one person she could spend her life with.

Kate shook her head and looked back at her lap her hands resting there fiddling with her own fingers. "Tess... I appreciate everything you do for me but I think I am happy just being me right now, my life is complicated enough without having to think about anyone else..." she had ran this spiel more times than she cared to, to no avail of course because Kate knew that no matter how many times she said no she was going to end up on a date with the guy of the week. Like everything in life that you couldn't escape, it was eventual.

"Oh please..." Tess began; jumping down off the cabinet as a bunch of children ran through the kitchen each ignoring their mother in favour of the other activities they were caught up in that moment "... you're 27, and a full time writer and in your spare time you take amazing photographs of what I think are the ugliest children I have ever seen. Nothing about your life is complicated right now Katie... you're just making excuses" her hands on her hips and that stubborn look on her face Tess reminded Kate of their mother.

"Tess..." Kate warned only to be interrupted by her sister raising her hands and shrugging.

"What?..." she asked nonplussed, picking up the portfolio she flipped a few pages in holding the picture up to Kates eyes "... look, great picture, ugly kid..."

"I suppose every child is ugly compared to your own huh?"

"Believe me, even your own children can be ugly..." Tess chided turning towards her own children who had come in from a day of schooling and were now intent on terrorising each other "... Max stop pulling Gracie's hair... L-Jay get your hand out of that cookie jar and Millie please come out from under the table..." she begged dropping to her knees and lifting the white table cloth that hung low around the dining table. The blue eyes of a three year old blonde haired girl looked up at her mom and she smirked mischievously, shaking her head as her mother pleaded with her to come out "... please baby... for mommy"

"Nu-uh..." was the childs' simple answer, she slid herself further back under the table determined to stay put.

"I'll give you an ice lolly... a million bucks..." Tess began bartering knowing it wouldn't work. Millie came home from playschool and sat alone for a while, out for the chaos that was her older siblings and who could blame her, she was the most chilled out of all the Austen Marsden children. When Millie shook her head once more Tess knew it was time for the big guns to come out "... how about a pony...?" she finished seeing the little girls mind working overtime and then finally coming to a conclusion.

"No..." the girl said stubbornly now turning away from her mother and facing the other way. Tess stood up and let out a sigh that didn't go unnoticed by Kate who got on her knees and lifted up the table cloth catching the attention of her youngest niece.

"How about coming out for a Katie hug?" she asked, watching those blue orbs light up like no other bright light she had ever seen as she began shuffling out from under the table and jumped straight into Kates open arms letting out squeals of "Auntie Kate!" as she did so.

Kate wrapped her arms around Millie's tiny frame and held her close, standing upright with the child still clinging onto her and placing small kisses on her cheek.

"That's my girl..." Kate praised the child, her hand finding the back of Millie's' head, her slender fingers gently twisting the curls her niece adorned before turning to the other children "... Hey guys how about a game of soccer?". The response to this was the house becoming silent as the children emptied into the back garden intent of finding the ball and the nets they used as goals.

T5ess smiled and shook her head, picking up the masses of school bags off the floor and placing them on the table, removing the homework from each bag and placing it on the desks they had set up for the kids a few months ago.

"Note to self..." Tess began "... Hire you, Fire Leyanna".

Kate gently swung on the balls of her feet, the three year old in her arms snuggled against her slender frame.

"She not working out for you?" she asked, knowing all too well this was a touchy subject where Tess was concerned. A few weeks ago Tess had been forced to hire Leyanna as a nanny for the kids when her work timetable clashed with Leo's. After her first husband had left her for their previous nanny this was a big step for Tess. Leo however was nothing like Steven and thought the world of Tess and even considered Max and Gracie to be his own children even though sometimes they reminded him otherwise.

"She's not working full stop, the girl clearly doesn't have a clue, last night I came home to find Max stuffed full of Cheetos passed out next to the XBOX and Millie handing off the sofa still in her play clothes.

"So... when you gunna fire her?" Kate asked, following her sister through the kitchen, hearing the door open and knowing Leo was home.

"That's the thing, we can't afford to let her go and replace her, she works for buttons and we can't afford to pay anyone more than what we are offering...unless" Tess trailed off looking up at Kate with the same blue orbs all her nieces and nephews and inherited. Those eyes that could get whatever they wanted, when they wanted it. Not this time though, this time Kate had to put her foot down.

"No... I'm fond of these little guys but not that fond..." Kate claimed looking down at Millie and kissing the top of her wispy head.

"Thanks for that" Tess teased, feeling a little let down that Kate couldn't help but understanding her reasons for not helping.

"Seriously..." Kate began, jumping Millie further up her torso after feeling her slip a little "... I love them dearly, but I'm a writer not a nanny..."

Their conversation was interrupted by a tall man with long blonde hair entering the room, walking straight over to his wife and kissing her before nodding towards Kate.

"Where's Leyanna?" he asked, eyes scanning the room for the evidentially missing girl.

"She's late as usual... Kate here has been a god send" Tess admitted wrapping her arms around her husband's tall frame and closing her eyes.

"Hi Kate..." Leo said whilst hugging his wife close and looking at how comfortable his daughter seemed in her aunts arms "... So listen, I hope you're staying for dinner coz I invited Jack around tonight to watch the game... you don't mind do you?" he said more to Kate than to Tess knowing full well what his wife felt about the subject.

"Leo.. Please, not another blind date..." Kate pleaded playfully knowing that there was no point in being pissed about it, like she said before, it was eventual.

"Katie, Katie, Katie..." Leo laughed shaking his head "... Jacks not blind.Plus he is a great guy" he said before walking out of the room to answer the door which had just been knocked at.

He opened the door to reveal a tall dark haired man still dressed in the suit he had worn for work that day, in his hands a bottle of red wine and a bunch of flowers. Stepping inside he handed the wine to Leo.

"Hey Jack..." Tess smiled and walked over to the man wrapping him up in a hug that told Kate Jack was a very good friend of Leo's. Jack hugged Tess all the while his eyes focused on the brunette standing behind her clutching a small child to her chest. He smiled at her pulled away handing Tess the flowers. Silence washed over the room for a few minutes but was broken by Leo beginning the introductions.

"Jack, this is Kate... Tess's sister...Kate, this is my friend Jack we go way back..."

Jack stepped forward and nodded shyly at Kate, his hands finding the pockets of his expensive two piece as she smiled back her cheeks adoring a slight shade of pink.

" So uh... where are the munchkins?" Jack asked noticing the house was unnaturally quiet. Kate suddenly remembered the soccer game and looked at her sister nervously.

"They are out back... playing a game of soccer which I should be refereeing..." Kate looked back up at Jack who was smiling and although she didn't know why she apologised for leaving "... sorry"

Suddenly a young boy ran into the living room and straight into the arms of Jack who scooped the little boy up and high fived him.

"Uncle Jack..." the little boy cheered as Jack smiled that amazingly beautiful smile.

"Hows my little man... you behaving for your mom?" Jack asked a serious look now on his face. Max looked at Tess as if looking for a sign that she was going to tell about the hair pulling but Tess smiled and nodded her head.

"I have been good Uncle Jack I promise..."

Jack put the small boy back down on his feet and ruffled a hand through his brown shoulder length hair. Gracie walked into the room her hand clutching L-Jays, letting go once she saw who their visitor was.

"Uncle Jack..." the kids screamed in unison running over to Jack and throwing their arms around any part of his body that they were able to latch onto. Jack let out a giggle that melted Kates heart, she saw him reach into his pocket and pull out a toy aeroplane and hand it back to L-Jay.

"You forgot this last week mister... I thought you might want it back."

L-Jay looked at the plane and smiled his toothy grin before running back out to the back garden followed by the rest of his siblings, minus Millie of course who was watching Jack intently from Kates arms. When they had all left and the grownups had made their way to the kitchen Millie chose her time to speak. Lifting her head up from Kates shoulder she looked over at Jack and asked with a more serious manner than expected of a three year old.

"Miss me Jackie?"

Jack looked at the adorable little girl watching him with those eyes he knew would break hearts one day and he nodded.

"I've missed you lots lil one..."

Millie began to move frantically in Kates arms jumping at this news and Kate found it heart-warming that someone who seemed as serious as he did could so loving towards children.

"Kissies... Jackie... Kissies..." Millie ordered, smiling as Jack leant over and placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews, so kind, so kind. I actually work in a really challenging job so to come home and unload onto the page in front of me is therapeutic; see I first write everything into notepads which I carry around with me... constantly. I am so glad that you all like my idea for the AU fic to be honest I was a bit unsure of the whole thing myself I mean, I plan to write Kate as far away from her criminal background as possible. The way I see it, we as Jaters should try to forget that part of her just like Jack has if we EVER expect them to move on and get together. If we keep bringing about this idea of her as being unworthy due to her mistakes then we ourselves are more like the characters Sawyer than we know, he does this every week on the show. Revolt! I beseech thee! Revolt!**

**Anywhos, on with the fic**** I know it's only short****. Oh ****Enjoy**** and don't forget to review!!**

Kate watched as her niece clung to the man's fitted white shirt, his toned arms gripping her small frame firmly but tenderly as he pulled her in for a kiss which he placed on the tip of her button nose. Feeling her breath catch in her throat Kate began to try and regain her focus on the matter at hand, looking around at her sister who was clutching her husband's hand and smiling blissfully at Kate.

"I should really go... soccer..." Kate mumbled walking towards the backdoor and turning back halfway realising she had forgotten Millie. She walked back over to Jack their eyes not meeting, her feeling a little embarrassed that she had been staring at him and not knowing that he too had been staring at her. Holding out her arms for Millie he leant towards Kate and Millies arms found her aunts neck, looking a little sad at having to leave Jacks comfortable hold but feeling quite happy at the fun she knew she was about to participate in Millie turned to Jack and asked.

"Jackie play swoccer?" her voice cracked, almost as if she was worried that if she didn't invite Jack to play she wouldn't see him again. Kate smiled her heart swelling at how attached her niece seemed to this man, her father's friend. Stepping forward and resting his hand on Millies face he nodded before glancing at Kate, his eyes asking hers if he was intruding on her quality time with her nephews and nieces, to his surprise her gaze answered back. With one look shared between green and brown they headed out to the back garden to be met by the already playing children.

After deciding that Jack would go in goal they all began to tackle each other for possession of the ball, no one scoring as much as Max but no one really seeming to care. After a good hour Tess appeared at the patio doors and called to them.

"Kids... dinner..." and with this calling Jack and Kate found themselves alone in the huge toy filled garden. Kate, suddenly aware of how alone they were; began to put away the plastic goals that had been set up earlier on. Jack not wanting to see her struggle began to help.

"So, where did you learn to play like that?" Kate broke the uneasy silence, looking up into his wondrous brown orbs and smiling when she saw that his gaze was fixed on her.

Jack shook himself out of his trance and laughed a little "I lived in England for a while when i was younger, you could say it's their national sport..How about you? "He asked, placing the plastic construction down and heading across the neatly trimmed grass, letting his feet pass the ball between them slowly.

"Played Soccer when I was younger?" she confessed letting the ball hit her foot before kicking it up in the air and letting it bounce on each other knees before kicking it in the direction of the goal.

"What.. That in your spare time, between climbing trees and making mud pies?" Jack teased, with a smile that knew almost too much. Kates smile dropped as her hands found her hips.

"Who told?"

"Not so much told, as showed me the home videos..." Jack confessed walking a little closer to her his eyes scanning her face.

"I'm gunna kill her..." Kate shook her head imagining ways of getting back at Tess feeling a little embarrassed that this obviously hot guy had seen her most private and embarrassing moments of her childhood and she didn't even know his last name "... Is that why they set us up on this date, so you could ridicule me?" she giggled, noticing that when she did he too let go of a giggle that she was sure she could easily come to fall for. Jacks gaze dropped to his feet as he closed the space between them, in his mind imagining his fingers running through her mocha tendrils that were spiralling down her back and framing her hypnotic emerald eyes.

"I uh..." his breathing became laboured and heavy and Kate could tell he was as nervous as she was "... Actually, I asked to meet you... I wanted to know if you still had those adorable dimples and even cuter freckles..." he confessed his eyes now locked with hers as he felt the world slow around them.

"...and?..." was all that Kate could manage, feeling her breath become heavy as they came face to face, inches too close for comfort.

"...I think I need a closer look..." Jack slipped, seeing a smile on Kates face he knew it wasn't inappropriate. He leant in to Kate and watched her close her eyes, not wanting to push this and actually enjoying the pace of their whole conversation. He got so close to her that he could taste the cherry lip-gloss that adorned her lips, letting his tongue gently trace the outline of his own he wished it were hers, he stood back. Kate's eyes opened and she noticed he was a little further away but still close, she smiled the uneasy silence finding its roots once more "... Yup..." Jack spoke up "... you're just as adorable as you were back then, maybe even more so..."

Tess appeared at the doors once more and called Kate and Jack inside, walking slowly towards the house, their bodies now tingling as their hands gently brushed up against one another. Jack stopped at the doors and motioned for Kate to go first, giving him one of her most appreciative smiles she made a comment that she knew could turn out to be the catalyst for everything that followed as she spun to face him and said

"You're pretty adorable yourself Jack..."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack sat down at the table and began pouring four glasses of red wine handing the first one to Kate who had chosen to sit next to him much to his happiness. She nodded and took the glass out of his hand before bringing it up to her lips and slowly closing g her eyes as she took a sip. Jack felt a lump form in his throat as he watched her do this, and thanked God that Tess and Leo were still in the kitchen carrying through the plates otherwise they would have caught him out. He began to feel a tightening in his pants as he watched her tongue run along her bottom lip before she bit it looking at him coyly.

"...Uh Jack..." she began, waving her hand in front of him as he began to pray he didn't have to stand up for a while. His hands found his lap as he cupped them hoping to hide the stretching fabric situated there "... earth to Jack..."

"Huh..." he replied, shaking his head and looking into those emerald eyes he could have swore had broken thousands of hearts in their lifetime. Kate stifled a giggle and brushed a stray curl behind her ear before turning away muttering.

"You were staring..."

Jack took in a gasp of breath before shaking his head, unable to find the words for his defence he gave up choosing to just accept that maybe, just maybe there was something about this girl that could cause him not to think straight.

Dinner ran smoothly, well as smooth as spaghetti Bolognese can go when wearing a white shirt. Kate had laughed as the first forkful had fallen onto Jacks chest but as this unfortunate event began to reoccur she picked up her red silk napkin and began to tuck it into the neck of his shirt, their eyes locked on one another as she did so. When she had finished Jack had smiled and turned to face Leo with a tint of rose in his cheeks not sure whether to be embarrassed that he had to have someone mother him, or be thankful that his friend had given him the opportunity to meet this wonderful woman.

A few hours later after what seemed an eternity of talking and letting their hands brush up against each other's underneath the table Jack looked at his watch.

"I uh... I really got to go..." he said apologetically beginning to stand up and pull his jacket on. Kate watched him do this in what seemed like a hurry and stood up from her seat also, not really wanting him to leave she questioned him.

"Uh, Are you sure you have to go... It's only nine... I'm sure you can stay for one more drink?" she smiled as he turned to her with a look of sincere apology on his face. This alone let her know that he too didn't want this to end so soon, just when they were starting to get to know one another.

"I uh, I guess I'd better leave too then..." she began looking over at Tess and smiling "... I'll let you guys have a Kate free night for once, maybe you guys can get a little dirty..." she jokingly suggested noticing the wide eyed looks she was getting from all three adults present, letting out a laugh she pointed to the plates "... cleaning all that is going to be a messy job".

Standing up and walking over to grab her portfolio off the countertop she began to leave the house with Jack in tow.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner Tess... as always it was amazing". Jack said kissing her hand and shaking Leo's as he walked out of the front door. Tess smiled and handed Kate a piece of paper, looking over at Jack she smiled.

"Who are you trying to kid, we all know my cooking leaves a lot to be desired..." "...Now Katie here, she can cook a mean Italian dish..."

"Really...?" Jack asked, looking over at Kate with a look of friendly suspicion. Kate gave her sister a look that told her she was going to regret saying that before turning to Jack.

"I guess you'll have to try it onetime..." Kate said almost seductively and Jack felt that familiar ache as he slipped his jacket off once more and draped it over his arms citing that it was too hot for a jacket, even though he had goose bumps on his arm.

"You're offering to cook for me...?" He asked trying to quickly hide the noticeable fact that his pants were getting tighter.

"Only if you promise you'll wear something a little more stain resistant than that white shirt..." Kate joked, reaching over to pull the silk napkin out of Jacks shirt noticing him cuss himself lightly for still wearing it. Handing it back to Tess Kate turned to Jack and smiled her fingers twirling a single brown curl around them "... Don't worry about it; I happen to think you look amazing in red silk... very you..."

"...I uh... " He couldn't speak, with each breath he took words escaped him causing and awkward silence to wash over them. Kate leapt forward and wrapped her arms around her sister and brother in law bidding them goodnight as Jack did the same. Walking down the path they didn't make any kind of contact and no words were spoken until they reached the end and knew this was end.

Jack leant up against the small silver Nissan Micra, watching as Kate looked down at her feet shyly. A complete and total different girl than the confident one he was met with moments ago.

"So uh can I offer you a lift home?" he asked, wanting her badly to accept but also wanting to be able to drive away with at least his dignity intact considering his pants were starting to feel really uncomfortable. Kate looked up at home and gave him an appreciative nod before declining his offer.

"Thanks but I can walk, I don't live too far..."

"Come on, it's dark and not to mention very un-gentlemanly of me to let you walk alone...besides I think I owe you one" Jack said stepping forward and holding out his arm in the direction of the passenger entrance to his car. Kate playfully cocked her head to the side and grinned teasingly, having already deciding she would let him give her a ride but wanting to hear his explanation for doing so.

"How so?"

"You saved me from having to throw out a shirt that I really like due to excessive amounts of dribbling and poor hand eye co-ordination" he was almost pleading with her as he stepped closer not wanting her to go just yet and finally feeling a small ease in his ache.

"Well, seeing as how you put it that way..." Kate walked towards the car and Jack grabbed the door holding it open as she stepped inside and sat down before he closed the door.

The drive home didn't take long as Kate lived no more than four blocks away from Jack, in an apartment situated in a place that Jack assumed was the perfect home for someone of Kates creativity and playful temperament. Pulling up outside the complex he got out of his seat and ran around to open the door for her. Stepping out she felt a sudden shyness creeping over her once more, as she walked up the path hearing his footsteps beside her she wondered if this was going to end just like before in the garden, or if this time he would take the opportunity and kiss her.

"So..." she said, stopping at her front door and turning to face him, not helping but think to herself about how amazingly nice the night was and how he looked good under natural moonlight with his shirt sleeves rolled up and his hands in his pockets, he looked seven different kinds of cute.

"So..." he answered back swinging nervously on the balls f his feet "... Look, I'm just gunna come out and say this because who knows is I'll get the chance to again. I had a great time tonight and I have really enjoyed meeting you... Can we do this again?" he asked optimistically, looking up into that enticing gaze of hers.

"Uh, talk on the step?" Kate asked playfully knowing all too well that he was asking her out again.

"I would love to take you out on a date..."

"You mean tonight wasn't as date, you sure had me fooled, driving me home, walking me to my front door which was totally chivalrous but you didn't have to do it..Mpphm..." he sudden and excessive talking was silenced by the force of his lips against hers, his strong arms pulling her body to his as her slender arms found their way around his neck as she took the liberty of deepening the kiss. Their tongues danced as his fingers ran through her curls and slowly down her back, her fingers now playing with the buttons on his shirt...

Kate shook her head and looked down at him; he was still standing there, hands in pockets and a worried look on his face.

"Should I take that as a no then..." Jack asked, watching as she brought her hand up to her mouth before clearing her throat and trying to shake away the fantasy that had just overtaken "...I think I'm going to go...uh, nice meeting you Kate..."

He began to walk down the path feeling defeated when he felt something grab his arm, turning to face Kate he smiled. She let go of him and stepped back shyly. He had to resist the urge to grab her right then and there and start something he knew wouldn't finish for a long time.

"I would love to go out with you again...I'm sorry I spaced out there I just... Never expected you'd want to do this again. Not that I'm not glad, I'm really... gonna shut up now..." she said noticing the smile that had overtaken his face. He stepped forward to her and she felt her eyes close as the space between them got smaller, his firm body pressed up against her slender frame as he ran his fingers through her hair for real this time, before bringing his mouth to her ear and whispering...

"I'll see you tomorrow then, 7:30... I'll pick you up..." he let his warm breath travel along her neck as he pulled back from her and looked into those sated green orbs and smiled before walking down the path "...Goodnight Kate" he called not turning to look around and Kate glad he didn't because she was finding it really hard to stop the dancing feeling that had just built up inside of her. Feeling this burst of energy she ran into the house and closed the door, leaning back on it and closing her eyes desperate to feel his breath once more, maybe this time her sister had picked a real good guy.


	4. Chapter 4

Pulling up outside the small house he had visited the night before Jack took a deep breath. Looking in the rear view mirror he checked himself and undid the top button on his burgundy shirt. Exhaling he stepped out of the car and began making his way up the path towards the front door, his palms sweaty with anticipation and nervousness.

Kate had been watching him wrestle with words through the window, watching as he murmured to himself anxiously before finally raising his hand to knock on the large oak door. Opening the door she revealed her new dress to Jack and wasn't disappointed by the reaction she received.

"Wow… "He said, his eyes attracted to the way the tight red dress hugged her figure, her tight brown curls cascading down her shoulders framing her face perfectly. He stepped forward and handed her the single red rose he had in his hands, looking away sheepishly as she brought it up to smell its sweet scent.

"So uh, is that a good wow?" she asked, stepping outside and letting the oak door shut behind her. Jack held out his hand and she took it with her own.

"I'm standing here in front of the most beautiful women I have ever seen… of course it's a good wow…"

Kate blushed as they walked down the path towards where Jack had parked. Stopping at the bottom of the walkway, Jack rushed to open the car door and let her slid herself inside before he shut the door ever so gently.

"So where are we going?" Kate enquired as he slid into the driver's seat and looked over to her with a cheeky smile she was already beginning to fall for.

"Well… I thought Italian would be a safe option, so I booked us a table at Lui's…" Jack said noticing her eyes light up at the mention of her favourite food "… you really like Italian don't you?"

"I love Italian… food, cars, football… men" she said seductively, letting out a small giggle as Jack let out a groan, a tight feeling in his lower region as the cloth that covered his hardening appendage stretched.

"Damn…" he said throatily, looking over at Kate who was staring at him, biting her lower lip "… Now I wish I was Italian..." he joked, watching as she turned to face out of the window. Their friendly banter was interrupted by the sound of Jacks phone ringing, reaching over into the glove compartment and retrieving it Kate noticed the caller ID read 'Livvie Calling'. Unsure of what to make of the situation Kate turned her gaze to look out of the window to give Jack some privacy to answer his call.

"Hello…" he answered, listening intently as the voice on the other end of the phone became frantic and Jack in turn became anxious.

"Livvie… I told you, I want them found… whatever the cost, just bring them home okay…" he pleaded, and Kate noticed a hint of desperation in his voice. Hanging up the phone an uneasy silence occupied the car. When they pulled up outside the restaurant Jack walked around to Kate side of the car and opened the door for her, reaching in and allowing her to hold his hand in order to get herself on her feet.

"Thank you…" she said a hint of uncertainty in her voice, Jack felt awful. He'd asked this woman out on a date and after ten minutes he had managed to make it uncomfortable. He let his fingers tangle with hers as they entered Lui's and were met by the maitre de'. Although she felt she had no right to be pissed with Jack, his secretiveness and poor conversational skills after the phone call made her feel less than important to him at the moment in time. She tried not to look too downhearted as she was led to her table.

Sitting down at the table Jack watched as Kates gaze went straight to the window and stared out at the bright lights reflecting off the lake situated at the back of Lui's. Her expression torn between sad and confused and he couldn't help but smile and think of how cute she was with her brow knitted so tight she looked like an angry five year old. Shaking away those thoughts the reality that it had been him who caused her to be feeling all this made him realise that within a short space of time he'd managed to mess things up so he stood up from the table and walked away. Kates gaze didn't move but she saw him leave through the reflection in the mirror, thinking that he had gone to the bathroom she decided now would be a good time to call Tess.

She reached for her cell phone and dialled her sister's number, her voice wavering as she described Jacks total avoidance since the phone call in the car and how she was sure he was up to something.

"I don't know Tess… he's amazingly good looking and he seems like he's got a good heart but for the past twenty minutes he hasn't been here, emotionally and physically… I think he's left… Great…" Kate ran her fingers through the loose chocolate curls that cascaded down her back, looking a little less downhearted and a little more pissed off "… he drove me out to the most expensive restaurant in town and left me sitting here like an ass… I'm coming home Tess… There's nothing good going to come from this night…" Kate slammed her phone shut and threw it back in her purse.

A tall blonde guy approached the table and too the seat directly opposite Kate. She looked up at him confused and nodded at him to start talking.

"So I uh… I saw you're boyfriend leave…" he began; Kate shook her head before correcting him on Jacks boyfriend status "… Oh, well that makes what I'm going to say a hell of a lot easier…" he let his hand find hers and Kate looked at him confusedly.

"Okay… is this some kind of joke…" she asked, looking over her shoulder to see if she was being set up. She wasn't.

The Blonde haired guy ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair and spoke his next words as if they were second nature to him, and Kate suspected with the looks he was blessed with they were… but she wasn't interested in hearing them.

"So you want to come back to my place, let me make up for that loser leaving you…"

"Thanks, but no thanks… "Kate declined letting her hands detach from his hold "…I think I'm just gonna go home… my home… alone…" she said starting to stand up but seeing that his attempts had been thwarted he began to leave and Kate sat back down. Letting her head rest in her hands she felt a looming presence overhead, looking up she saw Jack standing there, in his hands a bouquet of roses. Handing them over to her with a regretful smile he spoke.

"There's one for every minute I made you feel like you meant nothing to me…I know this hasn't been the best date so far, and I'm not one for making excuses. So I won't… I just… This is all new to me, not just the dating but this… Feeling something I haven't felt in a long time... If you want to go home, I'll willingly take you, but I can't promise you that I'll stop trying to get to know you Kate…" He looked down at his feet through this whole speech only finally letting his deep chocolate gaze search her emerald orbs as he let his final breath tell her what he'd been dying to tell her since the night before "… I really like you Kate… I just, I understand if you don't feel the same way…"

Kate stood up and let the roses fall to the table, her face showing Jack how upset she was, and while she felt like she had no right to be this pissed off over a phone call she knew that she had every right to feel let down. Yet here she stood in front of a guy who was giving her an out… he was even offering to drive her home and instead of taking it, and running with it she did the complete opposite. She let her arms find their way around his neck as her lips found his, her fingers running through his close cropped hair as his found her waist. She felt him pull her closer as the kiss deepened, their eyes tight shut but each touching each other and feeling like this was the most natural thing to do, their hands exploring each other bodies as if they had known each other for years.

Finally breaking away from his lips Kate looked up at him and saw his eyes were still closed, a sincere look of gratefulness on his face. She blew gently into his face causing him to open his eyes and smile at her, before bringing his hands to her face kissing her gently once more.

"So… um, you want to start over?" he asked, his arms still tight around her waist and hers still lingering on his forearms. Kate let out a laugh and shook her head.

"Not if it means I have to wait another day for a kiss like that…" she said sheepishly, noticing that he too was smiling at her comment. He brought his mouth to her ear, brushing her curls aside as he whispered promises of more to come. Kate stood back and found her seat, feeling her face blush and get hotter at his whispered words.

"You okay…" Jack asked, finding his seat and smiling at her the same smile she had dreamt of the night before. The same smile she saw every time she closed her eyes.

"Yeah…" she breathed heavily "… just uh, my legs kind of went a little like jelly then… I thought I was going to fall…" she admitted sheepishly letting her hands find her face and cup her still warm cheeks.

Jack giggled and Kate began to laugh too, letting his hand find hers across the table Jack let his fingers entwine with hers. He brought her hand to his mouth and let his lips gently graze her knuckles before looking into her eyes and promising her one last thing. "I'll never let you fall Kate…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so this hasn't been updated for a long, long while and as a treat I'****m uploading two**** new chapters for you... Everyone say Wahoo!!!**

As the night moved on Jack became more and more comfortable, Kate watched the angry frustrated man that had appeared in the car leave, and in his place was the same smart, sexy man she met last night and his cute giggling aside Kate was quickly beginning to like a lot more about him. She watched as he took off his jacket revealing his red burgundy shirt and she stifled a laugh to which he looked up and nodded.

"Yes... tonight I came prepared, no napkins as bibs for me..." he smiled and Kate leant over the table watching him lean in to hear what she had to say.

"That's too bad... I kinda thought you looked very sexy all helpless and needing..." she said making him now blush as her hands went to his shirt collar pulling him in for another deep and lasting kiss. They were interrupted by the waiter bringing them their meals and as they each sat down Jack shook his head, a happy smile now spread across his face. "...What?" Kate asked kind of worried. Jack just smiled and picked up his wine glass.

"It's nothing really... I just, I just realised I don't even know what you do for a living and yet I know that you taste like cherries..." Kate gazed down and smiled before taking a sip from her own glass.

"I know what you mean, I don't even know your last name but I know that your eyes are the deepest shade of brown I have ever seen".

"Then I think maybe we should start with the introductions then... I'm Jack Shepherd..." He held out his hand and she took it in her own.

"Kate Austen... Pleasure to meet you..."

"The Pleasures all mine..." Jack finished with a wink making Kate smirk and bite her bottom lip remembering his whispered promise "... So other than making men wish for Italian heritage what do you do Kate?"

"I uh... I write, mostly childrens fiction but I'm currently working on some teen fiction..."

"... Ah let me guess... angst, heartbreak and a lot of making out..."

"More like a blank page and a cursor... I'm having trouble writing anything these days. I think I'm just waiting to be inspired...Oh, I photograph children too.."

" Should I be worried..."

"No, I do portrait shots... completely legit... So Mr Shepherd, you a porter at the hospital too, I mean that is where Leo said you worked"

"Oh yeah I work at the hospital, just not a porter...You could say my jobs a little more...demanding"

"Oh... so what do you do..."

The cries of a little girl stopped their conversation. Jack spun around on his seat and was greeted by the sight of a little girl crying and clutching her stomach. She falls to the floor, passes out.

"Somebody help my baby..."

"Mommy... it hurts... Make it better Mommy please... make it better..."

"Hey cutie, can I help..."

"My tummy's very sore... feels like its gunna pop sir"

"Okay uh, does it hurt when I push here..." jack said letting his hands gently touch her side, she shook her head and he moved his hands to where her stomach had swollen "...How about if I push here..."Jack didn't have to wait for his answer because the little girl had sat up and emptied the contents of her swollen stomach onto his shirt. She raised her tiny hand to her mouth and wiped away the pink residue that had been left and looked up at Jack apologetically.

"I'm sorry sir...I didn't mean to get sick on you..." she looked as if she was about to cry, her blue eyes already beginning to well up. Jack smiled and raised his hand to stroke her blonde curls.

"Its okay cutie... between you and me, I never liked this shirt anyways..." the girl let out a giglle and Jack looked up at her mom "... I think you should take her home, put her to bed and from now on, try avoid the seafood dishes... my guess was that she ate some lobster tonight..." the woman nodded at Jack and he smiled, standing up and rolling his sleeves up "...she's allergic." The woman thanked him and after waving goodbye to the little girl Jack turned back to his date. Kate was behind him, an appreciative smile on her face.

"So you're a doctor..."

"Nope I'm a guy covered in sick who gets paid to be a doctor..." he joked and then looked down at his shirt, he had lied when he said he didn't like it, it was his favourite "... I'm a paediatrician... Not quite a porter but I have to admit, it has its perks...A great end to an even greater night, I should go home and get changed"

Kate smiled and grabbed her purse and the bunch of roses. Jack opened his wallet and threw a couple of bills down on the table to cover their meal before they began to leave the restaurant.

"So do you want me to drop you off at home, save you from anymore disappointment on this failed date...?" Jack said apologetically opening the car door and letting Kate slide into the passenger seat. Kate waited for him to get in before replying nonchalantly.

"I didn't think it was all bad... I was about to get to see you topless on the first date, that's like hitting a home run...but if you want to take me home"

"You know I don't want to end this prematurely..." Jack admitted looking into her eyes and feeling the world slow down to an unusual pace.

"Then don't... let's go to your place, get you changed and finish up the date there... that is, if you're okay with that..."

He watched Kate reach into her purse and pull out a pack of wet wipes, pulling one after the other out of the case and handing it to him in an attempt to clean his shirt.

"You know, you're pretty amazing... I don't know any woman who would stick around after the disastrous date we've had tonight, let alone insist on coming back to my place..."

"What can I say, I'm not like most women... and besides... you made me a few promises back there I intend on letting you keep..." Kate laughed, as Jack started the engine and headed back home.


End file.
